Vi
Fähigkeiten für 3 Sekunden. |cooldown = }} Verlangsamt das Lauftempo um 15 %, während Schaden und Schlagweite 1,25 Sekunden lang erhöht sind. Stürmt nach vorn und verursacht Schaden und lässt auf alle getroffenen Gegner „Zermürbende Hiebe“ wirken (verursacht 75 % Schaden an Vasallen und Monstern). Hört bei einer Kollision mit einem gegenerischen Champion auf und stößt diesen zurück. |leveling = (+80% zusätzlicher Angriffsschaden) 250 - 725 900 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana }} Jeder 3. Angriff auf dasselbe Ziel verursacht zusätzliche % des maximalen Lebens des Ziels als normalen Schaden, verringert dessen Rüstung um 20 % und gewährt Vi 4 Sekunden lang Angriffstempo (max. 300 Schaden gegen Vasallen und Monster). |leveling = % % }} Führt dazu, dass der nächste normale Angriff zusätzlichen Schaden am Ziel und den Gegnern dahinter verursacht. Vi lädt alle paar Sekunden einen neuen Hieb auf und kann zwei Ladungen gleichzeitig aufrecht erhalten. |leveling = Sekunden |range = 600 |cooldown = 1 |cost = 60 |costtype = Mana und eine Aufladung }} Vi rennt einen Gegner um, wobei sie jeden, der im Weg steht, zur Seite stößt. Sobald sie ihr Ziel erreicht, schlägt sie es für Sekunden in die Luft, springt hinterher und schleudert es wieder zu Boden. Während des Angriffes ist Vi Immun gegen jeglichen Kontrolleffekten. |leveling = |range = 800 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana }} cs:Vi en:Vi es:Vi fr:Vi pl:Vi pt-br:Vi ru:Вай zh:蔚 |Hintergrund= Geschichte leftFür Vi stellt jedes Problem nur eine weitere Backsteinmauer dar, die es mit ihren gigantischen Hextech-Handschuhen zu durchschlagen gilt. Obwohl sie auf der falschen Seite des Gesetzes aufwuchs, setzt Vi ihr kriminelles Wissen nun dazu ein, der Polizeieinheit von Piltover zu dienen. Vis freche Art, ihr herber Humor und ihre unverhohlene Weigerung Befehle zu befolgen, können ihre nach Vorschrift handelnde Partnerin, , oft zur Weißglut bringen. Doch nicht einmal der Sheriff von Piltover kann leugnen, dass Vi einen unschätzbaren Gewinn im Kampf gegen das Verbrechen darstellt. Da sie als Kind in den gesetzlosen Außenbezirken Piltovers aufgewachsen ist, hat Vi gelernt, wie man raubt und betrügt, um über die Runden zu kommen. Durch das Stehlen und Auseinandernehmen von Hextech-Geräten erlangte sie die Fertigkeiten einer meisterlichen Mechanikerin, während das Leben auf der Straße sie Eigenständigkeit lehrte. Als sie sechs Jahre alt war, fand eine bunt zusammengewürfelte Gruppe Krimineller Gefallen an der jungen Delinquentin und nahm sie bei sich auf. Im Alter von elf Jahren war sie zur erfahrenen Komplizin geworden und genoss den Nervenkitzel bei jedem Raubüberfall. Vis Einstellung änderte sich, als ein Raubzug in einem Bergwerk schieflief. Sie war gezwungen, sich zu entscheiden, ob sie mit ihrer Bande floh oder versuchte die unschuldigen Minenarbeiter aus einem eingestürzten Tunnel zu retten. Vi entschied sich, die Heldin zu spielen. Während sie nach einem Weg suchte, die Bergleute aus den Trümmern zu befreien, entdeckte sie einen zerstörten Bergbau-Roboter. Sie improvisierte und schraubte seine riesigen Fäuste heraus, um sie in behelfsmäßige Hextech-Handschuhe umzufunktionieren. Als sie die schweren Waffen an ihre kleinen Hände angepasst hatte, beugte das junge Mädchen ihren Arm und schmetterte kraftvoll gegen die Trümmer. Die Wucht des Schlages sprengte den Fels auseinander. Nun da die Arbeiter frei waren und entkommen konnten, stahl sich Vi davon. Nachdem dieser Job schiefgegangen war, brach Vi ihre Verbindungen zu der Bande ab. Sie kehrte in das Leben einer einsamen Kriminellen zurück, stahl von nun an aber nur noch von anderen Verbrechern. Im Laufe der Jahre modifizierte und verbesserte Vi ihre Hextech-Fäuste, wodurch sie Raubüberfälle auffliegen lassen und sich die Beute mit Leichtigkeit schnappen konnte. Schließlich erreichte ihr schlechter Ruf auch Caitlyn, den berühmten Sheriff von Piltover. Anstatt zu versuchen, Vi einzusperren, bot Caitlyn der Kriminellen an, der Gesellschaft ihre Schuld zurückzuzahlen, indem sie in Piltover auf der Seite des Gesetzes arbeitet. Vi lachte. Für sie klang ein Job, in dem sie Gauner aufmischen konnte, ohne dass sie gezwungen war, vor den Bullen davonzulaufen, perfekt. Sie nahm sofort an. Caitlyn hat nun alle Hände voll zu tun, dafür zu sorgen, dass Vi nicht aus der Reihe tanzt, während Vi Caitlyns Befehle als bloße Vorschläge ansieht. Doch wenn sie zusammenarbeiten, werden sie von allen Gesetzesbrechern Piltovers gefürchtet. |Strategie= |SkinsTrivia= Trivia Entwicklung * Vi wurde von gypsylord entwickelt. * Vi war der erste Champion, der über einen Feedback-Thread für den PBE angekündigt wurde und nicht zuerst durch eine Sneakpreview oder ein Art-Spotlight.Vis Ankündigung - Beitrag von gypsylord * Auf der PAX 2014 soll Ohmikegoodness kundgegeben haben, dass Vi ursprünglich "Ruby" heißen und auf Rollschuhen laufen sollte. * Der Name Vi ist wahrscheinlich von "vis" abgeleitet, dem lateinischen Wort für Kraft, Stärke oder Gewalt. * Vi, wie VI geschrieben, ist die römische Ziffer für sechs. Vi trägt in ihrem Officer-Skin auch die Zahl "6" auf die Brust tätowiert. ** Fans vermuten, dass die Sechs eine besondere Bedeutung haben könnte, offiziell gab man dazu aber noch nichts bekannt. * Anthony Possobon designte die visuellen Effekte für Vis Login-Bildschirm.Possobons Arbeiten zu LoL * Kurz bevor veröffentlicht wurde, fand man Vis offizielle Profilseite mit Graffiti beschmiert vor, was als Teaser zu Jinx dienen sollte. (Bild hier) Geschichte * Da Vi ihre Eltern nie kennengelernt hat und sich an nichts aus ihrer Vergangenheit erinnern kann, hatte sie auch keinen richtigen Namen; also benannten die Leute sie nach dem Tattoo auf ihrer Wange: "Vi".Vi story and art - Beitrag von gypsylord * Es gibt die Theorie, dass Vi und Geschwister sein könnten. ** Zu Vis Vergangenheit und Familie gab man bekannt, dass sie absolut keine Erinnerungen an diese Dinge habe, weil sie noch sehr jung war, als sie zur Waise wurde. Falls Vi tatsächlich eine Schwester gehabt haben sollte, würde sie sich nicht mehr an sie erinnern.Ebd. ** Warum Gefallen daran hat, besonders Vi zu ärgern, bleibt offen. * Während der AMA zu Aatrox wurde erwähnt, dass Vi Linkshänderin sei.Reddit - Beitrag von ohmikegoodness * nennt Vi "fat hands" aufgrund ihrer übergroßen Handschuhe. Generelles * Wenn Vi mit im gleichen Team ist, bekommen beide ** einen kosmetischen Buff, ** +1 Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit, während sie sich in der Nähe des anderen befinden, ** +1 Extragold, wenn sie an derselben Tötung beteiligt waren. ** Außerdem hat Vi drei besondere Sprüche für . * Wenn sich im gegnerischen Team befindet, hat Vi ** besondere Reaktionen darauf, wenn sie überlebt, ** spezielle Sprüche zur Verspottung von Caitlyn, die bei Caitlyn einen kosmetischen Debuff auslösen, bis sie Vi angreift oder stirbt. * Vi hat einen besonderen Spruch bei der Anwendung ihrer ultimativen Fähigkeit auf einen gegnerischen . * Wenn Vi gegen kämpft, erhält sie ** einen kosmetischen Debuff, der sie (und ) dazu auffordert, Jinx zu fassen, ** +1 Gold für jedes Mal, dass sie tötet.Forenbeitrag unter "Two hidden passives you might not know about" * Vi ist der zweite Champion mit Gesang in ihrer Login-Musik; der erste war . ** Die Sängerin war Nicki Taylor. Sie leihte ihr auch in dem Rap-Projekt "This is War 2: Piltover vs. Zaun" die Stimme. * Vi tanzt den Dougie (Hip-Hop).Video: Vi dance reference * Vi ist einer der wenigen Champions, die sich selbst unterdrücken können. Es ist ihr nicht möglich, zu unterbrechen. * Vi hat mit zwei Buchstaben den kürzesten Champion-Namen in League of Legends. * Vis Fähigkeitskit beinhaltet jede Art des Massenkontrolleffekts 'in der Luft': Vis löst einen kleinen Rückstoß an Zielen aus und wirft ein Ziel hoch, während alles andere im Weg zur Seite geschleudert wird. * Vi hat ein Licht auf dem Rücken, sobald ihre passive Fähigkeit aufgeladen ist. Beziehungen * Vi scheint in der Tat eine Schwester zu haben. ** Der Ladenbesitzer Lyte in der Heulende Schlucht erwähnt, dass Vi ihrer Schwester ähnlich sähe (er darüber aber eigentlich nicht sprechen dürfe).Video: Shopkeeper Hermit/Interactions (engl) * Vi ist Partner in der Verbrechensbekämpfung und nennt sie "Cupcake". * Zu Vis Freunden zählt auch . * ist Vis Rivalin. Vi nennt sie eine "dürre Nervensäge", die sie nicht ertragen könne.lol.de: Zerstörung, wohin man sieht }}